lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Exposition
Summary * Daniel transfers schools to avoid being bullied by Logan Lee * He wakes up in a handsome body decides to go to school in it * He gets on the wrong side of Zack and Vasco, but befriends Zoe Park Plot Chapter 1 The story begins with Daniel Park being bullied by Logan Lee in a bathroom. Daniel is fat and poor, so Logan likes to pick on him. He makes him do degrading acts like pretending to be an animal and being his personal ashtray. Daniel puts up with the abuse because he doesn't want to make things worse for himself. He takes his aggression out on his mother, who doesn't know he is being bullied. One day at school Logan places a bet that Daniel cannot avoid his shot but he does. He begins beating Daniel for not listening to him, and Daniel's mother witnesses this. Chapter 2 Daniel's mother asks him if he's okay and scolds Daniel, embarrassing him. He then furiously yells at his mother, stating that she is embarrassing him and Daniel apologizes to Logan. This secretly makes Daniel feel miserable and he even called himself the 'world's biggest piece of trash'. After school his mother sits him down and confirms she allows him to transfer. Daniel realizes that his mother knew that he was getting bullied but pretended not to know, and he starts crying. Despite feeling guilty, Daniel listens to his mother and decides to start fresh. Daniel finds his new home which turns out to be an old shack. Daniel goes to a hair dresser and has his hair cut to a 'two-block' hairstyle, but he ends up looking like Kim Jong Un. On his way from the hairdresser he spots Mira Kim looking at him. He thinks that she is interested in him, so he smiles at her. Zack Lee sees Daniel smile at Mira and gets jealous, but Mira prevents him from fighting. While walking away, Mira smiles apologetically at Daniel for Zack's behaviour. However, Daniel takes the smile for flirting and asks Mira and Zack out for coffee. Unable to keep his anger under control, Zack punches Daniel in the face while bystanders take pictures and upload them online. That night Daniel cries himself to sleep. When he wakes up, he casually goes to the bathroom and finds that the ceiling and sink look much lower than before. He then finds himself looking very different, with a slim figure and extraordinarily handsome appearance. He stays in utter shock before falling out of the bathroom in confusion and bewilderment, only to find his old body which is found to be sleeping peacefully on the floor. Chapter 3 Daniel, in his new body, ponders on who he should tell about the current situation and he finally decides to rely on himself. He attempts to wake his old body up but after failed attempts, Daniel forcefully wakes his old body up with a harsh slap. He then wakes up in his old body and after a while, he learns that when one body is awake, the other body has to be asleep and that he has to come up with an even schedule. He finally decides to be in his new body during daytime while being in his old body during nighttime. The next day, two schoolgirls are shown commenting on the looks of some of the schoolboys and they compliment practical music student Beom, stating that his dyed hair looks cute. They stop paying attention once they see Daniel, who is even more handsome. Daniel, unaware of the expressions of the people, hopes that he doesn't get bullied like he did before. Chapter 4 This chapter starts off in a classroom, where people are casually talking about how time flies so quickly. Jiho Park is being bullied by Doo Lee and his friends who are forcing him to fan them. The homeroom teacher comes in and tells everyone to be quiet, stating that there's a new transfer student. Daniel enters the room and everyone becomes astounded at his heavenly attractiveness. The girls' hearts race while the boys become slightly alert and jealous of his appearance. Daniel goes to his assigned seat and tries to make friends with whoever is next to him, so he smiles and greets whoever is next to him. To his shock, Daniel realizes that the person sitting next to him is Zack, the boy who punched him earlier. Zoe Park begins flirting with him, and Daniel is confused how to respond. Zack sees Mira staring at Daniel and he becomes jealous of him. The next scene is set in the cafeteria, where Daniel eats with Zoe. He is happy he isn't being bullied, and is unaware of her aggressive protectiveness over him. Doo and his friends confront Daniel and tell him to meet them after lunch, which worries Daniel. Surprisingly they offer him a cigarette and say that he should hook them up with girls. Daniel lies to them that he quit smoking (so that he doesn't have to smoke while not making himself look 'uncool') and informs them that he doesn't know any girls. The three other boys, including Doo, feel intimidated and think of Daniel as imposing while he quickly runs off in fear. Later, Daniel is seen peacefully sleeping with Daniel watching him adoringly. Daniel wakes up in his old body and panics, trying to force himself to sleep. As he wakes up he accidentally swears at Zoe, but this only makes her fall for him even more. Chapter 5 Daniel gets a job at a local convenience store selling cigarettes. During his shift he comes across Zack and his friends who are trying to buy some cigarettes. He refuses them and gets beaten, and they take a nude picture of him to blackmail him. When his mother calls him again he tells her his life is going well, but doesn't mention the incident. When Daniel returns to school he finds that the guys are making fun of his picture to the other classmates. Chapter 6 Daniel puts up with the abuse until they make fun of his mother, and he tells them to stop. Zack gets angry a Daniel for embarrassing him and challenges him to a fight. Jay tries to stop the fight but Zack pulls him off and jabs. Daniel avoids it easily, and everyone is shocked. Chapter 7 Zack used to be a great boxer in middle school, so he is surprised at Daniel's speed and skill. He dodges all the shots and even catches some. Daniel knocks out Zack with a sucker punch he learned from Logan. As the people cheer he notices Jiho looking at him with the same fear Daniel had for Logan. The news spreads to other departments who grow interested in Daniel. Jay overhears a few guys planning to beat Daniel and beats them up in the bathroom. Jiho walks in after the event and wonders who Jay really is. Chapter 8 Daniel realizes how weak he is in his original body and tries doing pushups in the store. He runs into a pretty girl who compliments his determination and offers him a drink. Later, Doo and his men return to the store and ask Jiho to steal a charger. Jiho fails to do so but is grateful when Daniel is kind to him. Doo recognizes Daniel and proposes a loser battle. Elsewhere, Vasco is listening to music and overhears the conversation. Chapter 9 Doo tells Daniel and Jiho that whoever wins the fight will have their nude picture deleted, and Jiho will no longer have the serve them. Jiho begins fighting Daniel but Daniel allows him to win, feeling sorry for him. Vasco intimidates Doo and his friends and they scatter, stopping the fight. He tells Jiho to tell Daniel to not screw around and leave. At school Daniel invites Jiho to sit with him at lunch. Vin taunts Zack about losing to Daniel but neither of them fight. Daniel spots Vasco and greets him warmly, but Vasco sees Jiho and thinks that Daniel is bullying Jiho. He grabs Daniel's shoulder but Daniel does not buckle under his strength. Everyone is surprised. Chapter 10 Jace decides to intervene and pretends Daniel mistook Vasco for someone else. Daniel is thankful for his help but Jace is suspicious of Daniel's supernatural strength. Doo and his friends witness Daniel's strength and decide to befriend him. They invite him to a get together and Daniel happily agrees to go. Zoe eavesdrops and decides to be there. When Daniel arrives the scene is nothing like he imagined. The students are smoking and drinking and the place looks very gritty. Zack is also there, and is shocked to see Daniel. Notes * This arc is unnamed, so each chapter only has a number * Daniel's terrible hairdresser is likely Eli Jang from the beauty department * Crystal is likely the girl that Daniel met in the store Category:Plot Category:Story Arc